A Second Chance
by Lord Potter-Taramasco
Summary: Dumbledore lied to Harry, He wasn't actually a Horcrux, and he died in the Forbidden Forest. He finds himself on Mount Olympus. He finds out that Dumbledore has caused him to die. He trains on Mount Olympus with Merlin, and then returns into his third year to take his second chance at life. [New Chapter Uploaded 10th January 2015]
1. The Forbidden Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless they are completely of my own creation, they all belong to Warner Bros. and J. . If I take any passages from the 'Harry Potter' Books then I will say so, and put in a reference to the page number and book from which it came. The Plot line in this story is completely my own, I have not, and will never, knowingly, or willingly take any other persons plot lines, including J. 's and any other fan fiction authors.

"Speech"

'Thought'

$Parseltongue$

-The Forest Clearing-

Harry could feel his wand against his chest, but he made no attempt to draw it. He could see the snake and it was too well protected, knew that if he managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit him first. And still, Voldemort and Harry looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the boy standing before him, and a singular mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Harry Potter," he said, very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The boy who lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Harry thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on his - Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Harry looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while he could still stand, before he lost control, before he betrayed fear - He saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

[A/N: This chapter was taken from 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows', page 564, line 17-36.]


	2. Betrayal and Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless they are completely of my own creation, they all belong to Warner Bros. and J. . If I take any passages from the 'Harry Potter' Books then I will say so, and put in a reference to the page number and book from which it came. The Plot line in this story is completely my own, I have not, and will never, knowingly, or willingly take any other persons plot lines, including J. 's and any other fan fiction authors.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
$Parseltongue$

**-Betrayal and Training-**

Harry suddenly opened his eyes, and looked around. For miles, and miles, all he could see was grey fog. Reaching down to were his pocket was meant to be, he suddenly couldn't feel a fabric of any kind. Looking down at himself, he noticed that he was completely naked. Willing that there were clothes around, he suddenly noticed a pile of robes that he could have sworn weren't there a moment before.

After putting on the robes, and picking up his wand which had been lying next to him, he started to scan the area around him again, this time pointing his wand into the fog. 

Suddenly a figure appears in the fog in front of him, and slowly walks towards him. 

"Who's there?" yelled Harry at the figure. Seemingly having unnoticed the yell from Harry the figure kept coming forward.

"Who are you?" bellowed Harry. As the figure kept getting closer, Harry started to pay attention the the features of the person as they became clearer.

"Dad?" whispered Harry, as the figure came to stop directly in front of him. 

"Harry, you brave, brave man" said James lovingly, looking at his son, "you have had such a hard life, and I should have been there for you." James wiped a small tear from his eye. 

"Dad, its... its not your...your fault," whispered Harry, "it was Voldemort, all Voldemort."  
James just stood there looking at his son, a tear in his eye, "Of course it was son, of course it was" 

"Dad, am I dead?" Harry said so softly it might not have even been said. 

"Not quite," replied James, "the Gods want to have a word with you about that, your life line has ended prematurely, and they are not happy at who caused it." 

"Dad, What do you mean it was cut prematurely? Who caused it?" 

"Son, if I knew I would tell you, but the Gods are pretty angry, and they wont tell me. Any way, we need to go to them now. If you hold my arm."  
As soon as Harry touched his fathers arm, the scenery around them changed, and they were suddenly in a vast temple, with 12 people all in thrones. 

"Dad, where are we?" 

"This, Harry, is Mount Olympus, The residence of the 12 ruling Gods." 

"So these are the Greek gods, dad?" 

"Yes, and they want to speak to you"  
At this James stepped forward and said in a loud voice, "I have brought my son, Harry James Potter before you are requested" 

The God in the middle throne, Zeus, spoke up, "Thank you James Potter, you may leave us now"

As Zeus said this James walked out of the door, and a chair appeared in front of the semi-

circle of Gods. 

"Sit Harry Potter, and we will talk about what has happened in your life, and what will happen now." 

As Harry sat down, he noticed that all of the Gods were looking at him intently.

"Now, Harry, Your life has been ended prematurely, due to certain individuals who seem to feel they can control your life." 

"Zeus, are you Zeus?" 

"Yes Harry, I am the one they call Zeus" 

"Zeus, who has been controlling my life, how can I change it, and what should my life have been like?"  
Zeus chuckled at all the questions that Harry was firing at him. 

"First of all Harry, no mortal is allowed to know what their life should entail, that would mean that they wouldn't have surprises, and such would change that future. Putting that aside, the answer to your first question, Dumbledore has been controlling your life since before you were born, he has been grooming you so that you will die, and he can then defeat the one you call Voldemort. He feels that if he does this then he can take over the Wizarding world as you know it." 

Harry sat there dumbfounded. Everything he had come to love about the headmaster came crashing down around him. He hadn't seen this coming. 

"How...How has Dumbledore... How has Dumbledore been controlling my life?" 

"Ahh, I thought it would come to this. Where to start? The list is quite extensive. First off, the night that he left you at the Dursleys he bound your core, meaning that all of the powers that you should have had didn't happen..."  
Harry suddenly cut across Zeus, "What do you mean powers I should have had?" 

"Patience young one, I will come to that in a moment... the second thing on the list, was to leave you with the Dursleys in the first place, so that when you were brought to Hogwarts you would see him as your saviour, and would run after him when ever he so wished. This he then used to his advantage in your first year, he was hoping that you would die, but at the same time would kill Voldemort deep under the castle. He was planning you find you, and claim that he killed Voldemort, but couldn't save you." 

"Zeus, Did he want me to save Ginny in the chamber of secrets?" 

"He was hoping that would happen, as he has Ginny under his control. He was hoping that you would take the life debt you had with her, and would marry her before he killed you, effectively gaining your titles and assets."  
Harry was Dumbstruck, not only was Dumbledore controlling his life, and planning on killing him, so was Ginny. 

"Zeus, are all of the Weasleys with Dumbledore on this?" 

"Luckily for you Harry, not all of them are, only Ginny and Molly are helping Dumbledore, with Molly brewing the love potions that Ginny is feeding you." 

"You mean that the 'love' I felt for Ginny was love potion?" 

"Yes Harry I am afraid it was"  
At this Harry collapsed into a heap on the floor, disbelief all over his face.

* * *

As Harry opened his eyes, suddenly a face he recognized as belonging to Zeus loomed above him. 

"Harry, are you alright? you fainted." 

"Zeus, I feel fine. How long was I out for?" 

"About half an hour Harry. Now that your awake though, I think I should introduce you to the person who will be training you for the next three years, before you go back to the mortal realm." 

As Harry got up he noticed a figure, with a long flowing beard and a staff. 

"Harry, this is Merlin" 

[A/N: Thought I would leave it at that cliffhanger. I will be posting when and where I can. I might not upload for a while, and have long gaps, but will never abandon this story.]

[A/N: I will appreciate all reviews, especially those criticising my writing, as they will help me to improve. Also I am looking for a Beta. Many thanks]


	3. Back to Third Year

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless they are completely of my own creation, they all belong to Warner Bros. and J. . If I take any passages from the 'Harry Potter' Books then I will say so, and put in a reference to the page number and book from which it came. The Plot line in this story is completely my own, I have not, and will never, knowingly, or willingly take any other persons plot lines, including J. 's and any other fan fiction authors.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
$Parseltongue$

₯Dracotongue₯

*The Gods speaking to Harry*

-Back to Third Year.-

Harry and Merlin are sitting in the temple of Zeus, discussing the previous three years that they had been training. In the first year of training with Merlin, he went over all of the spells and things that he had learnt at school, and learned to do them wordlessly, and wandlessly. For the Year after that they had been training Harry in all of the powers that he had inherited from his parents. For the final year, they had perfected both of these areas, as well as learning about Harry's heritage, and thus the politics of the Wizarding world.

On Harry's final day on Mount Olympus he came before the Gods for one final time. As Harry entered the Temple, the chair he had sat in the first time he was there was still facing the semi-circle of gods.

"My Gods, This is my last day on Mount Olympus, and I wish to convey my goodbyes."

"Harry, we are well aware this is your last day here" Zeus said with a slight grin. "We are the ones that decreed it so, and we also wish to convey our goodbyes, as well as our good lucks."

"Thank you my Gods. Will I ever see any of you again?"

"Harry, my boy, we will always be looking over you, and we are able to come down to the mortal realm, all you have to do is ask, and we will try to deliver."

"Thank you for that generous offer Zeus, I greatly appreciate it."

"Before you go Harry, we wish to remind you that when you return all the changes that you have undertaken will not have happened and the only part of you that is being transferred back is your mind. This means that your core is still blocked. As soon as you go to Gringotts and get your inheritance this should all be taken off, as the magic of the rings will make any blocks negative, meaning you will have your total core again."

"OK. Thank you for the reminder my Gods. Now I think I am ready to go back to the Mortal realm now."

"Then it shall be so Harry James Potter, Goodbye."

As Zeus said this Harry slowly lowered to the floor and blacked out, leaving mount Olympus and travelling the winds of time.

As Harry opened his eyes, he could hear a train going past the window. As he looked around, he realised that he was in bed, in the Leaky Cauldron. Thinking back to when he was in a room here last, he remembered the blowing up of his aunt which had caused him to run away from his relatives' house, and end up before the Minister of Magic. Getting up out of bed he remembered what Merlin had told him to do first when he got back.

-Flash Back-

Harry and Merlin were sitting together on the penultimate day of Harry's training. They were in the temple of Zeus.

"Now, Harry, when you get back you are to go to Gringotts and ask for Griphook."

"Why, Merlin? Who is this 'Griphook' and why do I need to see him?"

"Griphook, Harry, is you family's account goblin at Gringotts. It is from him that you will receive your inheritance from. As you are a Potter you come of age at the age of 11."

"Merlin, why wasn't I told of any of this in my previous life? Was it Dumbledore?"

"Yes Harry, Dumbledore prevented you from learning about your inheritance because you will become very powerful when you inherit the Lordships you are entitled to. One of them being my own Lordship." 

"Merlin, What do you mean, 'your Lordship'? We're not related are we?"

"Yes, young harry, you are my last living descendant. That is why I am here training you. If you weren't my descendant I would not have been called here to train you. The only people who you can meet in the land of the dead, and on Mount Olympus are those who are you ancestors."

"Wow, that's a lot to be taken in Merlin. What other Lordships will I receive?"

"That I cannot tell you. The only reason I who you are my heir is because I am here. I don't know what other Lordships and other titles you will be given."

-End Flash Back—

As Harry was going over this, he was getting changed, and going to the bar to have breakfast.

After a breakfast of sausage, bacon, and eggs, Harry paid Tom, and ventured out into Diagon alley. As he was going down the street, he noticed a Firebolt in Quality Quidditch Supplies. Remembering his old Firebolt, and the fact that he still only had his Nimbus 2000, he thought that he would get out the necessary gold to buy the Firebolt after Visiting Gringotts.

As Harry made his way up the white marble steps of Gringotts, the goblins on either side of the doors bowed to him. Thinking that this was rather odd, as the Goblins had never bowed to him before, he carried on in.

When he was inside Gringotts, harry went to the nearest teller's queue and waited until he was directly in front of the goblin.

"Hello, I would like to see the Potter account Goblin please."

"And your name is?" replied the Goblin.

"Harry James Potter"

"May I see your key please?"

"Um, I'm sorry sir, but I do not hold my key. It is being held by headmaster Dumbledore."

"WHAT?" Screeched the Goblin. "You mean to say that someone else is holding your key. Do you realise that this is against goblin law, and that he could be brought before the Council for this?" 

"No sir, I was unaware of this, I didn't ask him to hold the key for me, he kind of just took it…"

The goblins face fell.

"This is not good Mr Potter. You and I will have to go and talk to the Potter account manager at once."

As the goblin said this, he put a sign on his desk saying that it was closed, jumped down from the stool, and beckoned Harry to follow him. As they went through the double doors behind the desks, the goblin snapped his fingers, and another, smaller goblin appeared beside them.

"Tell Griphook that Heir Potter and I are coming to see him."

At this the smaller goblin disappeared. Harry wanted to say something to this goblin, but decided not to ask questions as the goblin gave him a slight sneer as if asking him to try. As they walked Harry looked at all of the doors that they pasted. All of them had a coat of arms on; some had two or three on. While looking at the coats of arms and the names underneath, Harry didn't notice that the Goblin that was accompanying him had stopped.

"Heir Potter, this is the office of your family account Goblin, Griphook. Please wait out here while I have a word with him."

And with that, the goblin went inside the office, leaving Harry standing alone, out in the corridor.

Several minutes later, Harry was still waiting outside the office, and was studying the Potter family crest. It comprised of four quarters, one with a unicorn of a black background, one of a lion on a gold background, one of a bear on a green background, and one of a staff on a white background. The motto on the bottom read "coniunctis, nos prosperabitur" (united, we will prosper).

Suddenly the door that he was staring at opened, revealing the face of the goblin that had escorted him to this office. The goblin motioned for Harry to enter the room. As Harry entered the room, he noticed the grandeur of the office, with all of the weapons on the back wall behind a Goblin sitting at an ornate desk. With a small cough from the goblin that Harry thought must have been Griphook, Harry was brought out of his wonderments.

"Heir Potter, welcome to my office. My name is Griphook, and I am your Family's account manager. Please have a seat."

"Thank you Griphook. Please call me Harry, none of this Heir Potter nonsense."

As Harry said this he sat down in the chair opposite Griphook's desk, suddenly noticing that the goblin that had escorted him was no longer in the room.

"Yes, of course he...Harry. Bloodroot filled me in on what has happened. Before we go any further however we will need to do an inheritance ritual to check you are who you say you are. A mere formality you understand."

"Of course Griphook. I was going to ask for one any way, just to see what family's I had inherit from."

As Harry said this, Griphook got up from his desk, and went over to a stretch of wall behind his desk. Waving his long fingers in the air for a few moments, a square appeared on the wall. After a couple of seconds, the square disappeared leaving an opening, through which Harry could see an ornate bowl, covered on all sides with runes. Griphook took this out of the inlet in the wall, and walked back over to his desk. After placing it on the table, he reached in to his desk, and pulled out a small dagger, also covered in runes and red rubies.

"If you would take the dagger Harry, and use it to cut your hand, and then fill the bowl with your blood, we will be able to do the ritual. Don't worry," Griphook said at the slight look of shock on Harry's face, "It will heal up immediately after the bowl has enough blood to work."

At this, Harry took the dagger, and cut his palm. After the bowl was filled with his blood, Harry's hand healed back over, not even leaving an indication that there had even been a small scratch. As Harry was studying his hand, Griphook was putting a piece of parchment in to the blood. After a couple of seconds he took out the parchment, studied it for a couple of seconds, and seemed to suddenly flush.

"Excuse me one moment Harry, I need to go and get some other goblins, excuse me."

With that Griphook left the room. Curious as to what the goblin had found, Harry picked up the piece of parchment from the desk. It read:

Name: Harry James Potter

Mental Age: 20

Physical age: 12

Magic level: 150 (average is 67, Merlin was estimated at 100)

Harry James Potter inherits these titles:

Lord Potter - Father

Lord Black - Godfather

Lord Peverell - Father

Lord Gryffindor - Father

Lord Ravenclaw - Mother

Lord Hufflepuff - Mother

Lord Slytherin - Right of conquest (Tom Marvolo Riddle)

Lord Hogwarts - By right as Heir to all Founders

Lord Azkaban - Godfather

Lord Dracula, Lord of the Vampires – Mother **

Lord Emyrs, Lord of Magic - Mother

[**A/N: For those of you wondering how this could be possible, in this story, vampire lords aren't the same as regular vampires. In this story, they aren't infected, they mature into them when they come into the title. ]

Powers:

Parseltongue

Dracotongue (100% blocked)

Elemental Magic (100% blocked)

Vampiremagi (100% blocked)

Metamorphmagus (95% blocked) - one accidental use (Hair)

Animagus - Dragon (100% blocked)

Animagus - Stag (100% blocked)

Animagus - Royal Phoenix (100% blocked)

Animagus - Grim (100% blocked)

Male Veela - Not yet matured

Dracomagi (100% blocked)

Phoenix Fire - (100% blocked)

House Alliances:

Longbottom's

Greengrasses

Delacours

Malfois

Control of:

Dragons

Snakes

Vampires

Dementors

Life Debts:

Gabrielle Delacour (Veela Life Bond (not yet activated))

Fleur Delacour (Veela Life Bond (not yet activated))

Severus Snape (Wizards Debt)

Peter Pettigrew (Wizards Debt)

Ginny Weasley (Witches Debt)

Hermione Jane Granger (Witches Debt)

Magical Nature:

Master Dominant

Vaults:

Potter

345,534,535 galleons, 11 sickles, and 1 Knut in liquid assets

Potter Manor

Cottage in Godrics hollow

98% Grunnings

15% The Daily Prophet

45% Flourish and Blotts

Black

45,534,535 galleons, 54 sickles and 4 Knuts in liquid assets

Grimmauld Place

Black Manor

15% The Daily Prophet

45% Borgin and Burkes

Peverell

Liquid assets placed in the Potter vault when the families joined

15% Flourish and Blotts

45% Ollivanders Wand shop

Gryffindor

All assets places in Hogwarts vault

Ravenclaw

All assets places in Hogwarts vault

Hufflepuff

All assets places in Hogwarts vault

Slytherin

All assets places in Hogwarts vault

Basilisk (Deceased - Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Castle)

Basilisk (Alive - Hibernation - Chamber of Secrets, Hogwarts Castle)

Hogwarts

100% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Gryffindor Manor

Ravenclaw Manor

Hufflepuff Manor

Gaunt Cottage

600,000,000,000,000 galleons

All heirlooms of the four founders

Azkaban

Caer Azkaban and the Druid Isles

Azkaban Prison

632,567,567,345 galleons

25% The Daily Prophet

Dracula

Dracula Castle

Transylvania

Emyrs

Sorcerers Tower

Camelot

Vault 1, Gringotts London

Seats on the Wizangomot:

Lord Potter - 1

Lord Black - 1

Lord Peverell – 4

Lord Gryffindor - 3

Lord Ravenclaw - 3

Lord Hufflepuff - 3

Lord Slytherin - 3

Lord Hogwarts - 0

Lord Azkaban – 2

Lord Dracula - 1

Lord Emyrs – can override any vote – Creator

Total – 21 Votes – most powerful Lord politically.

Total Value of All Assets:

Liquid assets: 600,632,958,636,415 Galleons, 65 Sickles, 5 Knuts.

Shares:

100% Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

98% Grunnings

55% The Daily Prophet

60% Flourish and Blotts

45% Ollivanders Wand shop

45% Borgin and Burkes

Solid Assets: Impossible to calculate.

As Harry finished reading the parchment not seeing anything that he didn't already know had been hidden from him, Griphook re-entered his office, along with 10 other Goblins. They all looked like the normal Goblins, with the exception of the goblin at the front. He was wearing a mix of regal clothing, and battle wear, with long purple robes, but a brass chest plate, a helmet, and a sword at his waist.

"Heir Potter, due to your recent ritual, we have now worked out that you are the heir to 10 families. These goblins that are with me are the family account goblins of each of those families, and this Goblin at the front is Director Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, and one of the three council members."

Turning to the other assembled goblins, "My kinsmen, May I introduce, Heir Harry James Potter–Black–Peverell–Hogwarts–Azkaban–Dracula–Emrys." Now addressing Harry again, "Heir Potter, We in Gringotts have decided to just refer to you as Heir Potter in speech, as your full title can be quite a mouthful, if that is alright with you, we will continue as such."

"Please Griphook, do as you wish."

"As you wish Heir Potter." 

With this, Griphook bowed his head, and stepped back, allowing the regal looking goblin to step forward.

"Heir Potter–Black–Peverell–Hogwarts–Azkaban–Dracula–Emrys. As you are the wealthiest person in the British, and Azkaban isles, I was immediately informed when we found out all of your titles. I was in shock to find out the son of the two people that I could say were my only friends among humans, was the wealthiest person with in Gringotts. We hope that you will keep the relationship between us and your parents alive with yourself."

"I do believe that will be possible Director. I would like to be friends with the goblins, as it will help in the future, especially with Voldemort on his way." 

Harry was pleased to see that the goblins didn't flinch as people he knew normally did.

"We would be pleased to align ourselves with House Potter, Heir Potter. If you wish we can talk some more after you take up the Lordships of your houses, especially about what we will do about the number of vaults that you now have."

"That is fine Director Ragnok. I will not take any more of your time, as you must be busy, but would you mind if I owl you if I have any problems?"

"That is fine Heir Potter, any time you need me, please just send your owl to Gringotts. Any letters will get to me."

"Many thanks Director."

With that, Director Ragnok left the office. After he had left, all of the remaining goblins placed a box on Griphook's desk, with Griphook getting his box out of his desk.

"Heir Potter, inside all of these boxes is the family rings for all of the families that you are inheriting. To accept the lordship to each of these all you have to do is place the ring on your finger. If it accepts you it will add a magical core beside your own, full of the family magic, as well as add family secrets to you mind."

"Griphook, what happens if it does not accept me?"

"Best not to think on that Harry." Griphook said with what Harry thought was a very eerie smile, "Now if you would be so kind?"

With this, Griphook opened up the box containing the Potter Signet ring. As Harry stepped up to the desk, and looked into the box, the only thing that Harry could think about was how his father must have at some point worn this ring, and it was now Harry's. It was a small silver ring, with a lion inside a triangle. As Harry looked closer he noticed that the lion's eyes contained the smallest rubies.

As Harry put on the Signet ring, he felt a whirl of power and magic surrounding him. As his vision was obscured by fog, he heard a deep male voice exclaim, "Who claims the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter?"

As Harry was spinning around, trying to locate the voice, he stated quite clearly, "I, Harry James Potter, do claim the Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter."

After Harry had said this, the magic and power surrounding him started to clear. Just as the Fog finished clearing, the same voice whispered "Welcome my Lord, to the House of Potter". With that the fog disappeared. As Harry looked down at the ring, Harry noticed that the ring had changed from silver to gold.

"Griphook? Why is the ring now gold? I could've sworn that it was silver before…"

"Yes Lord Potter, It starts off silver, as it starts a Heirs ring. When the heir is accepted as the Head of House, it turns a gold colour to show that the person is the Lord." Waiting for Harry to accept this titbit of information, Griphook turned around to his desk, and picked up the next box. Turning back to Harry Griphook said "Lord Potter, First may I congratulate you on your first Lordship. Now we have the House of Black…."

Several hours, and 10 Lordship acceptances later, Harry and Griphook are sat down in Griphook's office, the other goblins having left.

"Well Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Hogwarts-Azkaban-Dracula-Emrys, May I congratulate you on your many successful Lordships."

"Thank you Griphook, but please, Just call me Harry in private, otherwise we will be here all day, just because of the title."

Laughing Griphook replied, "Yes of course Harry. Now, about these blocks you have on your magic, Would you like to have the blockages removed? And would you like them removed all at once, or a couple at a time?"

"What would having them unblocked mean, Griphook? And can you do it all here, now?"

"It would mean that you are able to do these branches of magic fluently, and without any resistance. With the amount of power we unlock, you will probably be unconscious for a few days, but that is only so your body has time to adjust. And to answer your second question we can have a team of curse breakers in here within 10 minutes."

"Ok Griphook, Ill have the blockages taken off now, if that's alright with you?"

"That is fine with me Harry."

With that, Griphook got up, and went over to a door that was behind his desk. He leaned out and motioned to a Goblin in the corridor.

"Bloodguts, can you get a curse breaker team to this office please?" 

The goblin replied, "Of course, Account Manager Griphook."

Griphook turned back into his office, and said to Harry, "The Curse Breakers are on their way"


	4. Unlocked Powers

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless they are completely of my own creation, they all belong to Warner Bros. and J. . If I take any passages from the 'Harry Potter' Books then I will say so, and put in a reference to the page number and book from which it came. The Plot line in this story is completely my own, I have not, and will never, knowingly, or willingly take any other persons plot lines, including J. 's and any other fan fiction authors.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
$Parseltongue$

₯Dracotongue₯

-Unlocked Powers-

"_Ok Griphook, Ill have the blockages taken off now, if that's alright with you?"_

_"That is fine with me Harry."_

_With that, Griphook got up, and went over to a door that was behind his desk. He leaned out and motioned to a Goblin in the corridor._

"_Bloodguts, can you get a curse breaker team to this office please?"  
_

_The goblin replied, "Of course, Account Manager Griphook."_

_Griphook turned back into his office, and said to Harry, "The Curse Breakers are on their way"_

After 10 minutes of waiting, a group of 5 Goblins came into the room. While Harry sat there they conferred with Griphook in lowered tones, in gobbledegook. After several minutes of conference, they started to chant a small phrase over and over. As this was happening, Harry noticed several runes appearing all over the room, all centring on the chair he was currently sitting in.

Griphook came up to Harry while this was happening, and said, "Harry, what the goblins are currently doing are activating the runes that are needed for the blocks to be taken away. Once all of the required runes are activated we will start to remove the blocks. Unfortunately you will be unconscious after this happens, so we will be providing a room for you for the next two days at least, as you will be asleep for at least this long. Is there anything you wish us to do in your absence?"

"Please, Griphook. Can you start conducting an audit on my accounts? I want to see what has been happening within them for the last 12 years."

"Of course Lord Potter, anything else."

"Yes Griphook. Is it possible for you to get my trunk from my room in the leaky cauldron, so I have my stuff here? Can you also tell Tom that I am with you for the next few days?"

"Of course Lord Potter, we will send a couple of goblins to collect your things as soon as we start the ritual."

With that, the goblins in the room stopped chanting, "Lord Potter, we are ready to continue with the ritual. You will fall unconscious as soon as we start."

When Harry nodded in the affirmative, they started chanting, and with that, and inky blackness surrounded Harry, and he slumped in his chair, in a deep sleep.

Three days later, but a few seconds to Harry, Harry woke to find himself in a very grand looking room, laying on a king size double bed. Looking around the room, Harry could tell that he was in a room that was owned by a goblin. One wall was covered in Goblin sized armour, while the wall opposite was covered in weaponry.

Suddenly, a large ornate door, opposite the bed in the room, opened to reveal a Female Goblin, in what appeared to be a maid's uniform. Coming into the room, she noticed that Harry was awake, and rang a bell on the side of the door. Once she had done this, she reached to a trolley that she had left in the corridor, and pulled out a meal from one of the side compartments. Taking off the lid, Harry noticed that it looked a lot like a dinner. With this the Goblin came over to the side of his bed, waved her fingers in a space beside his bed, and a table appeared. On this she placed the meal. With that done, she bowed out of the door.

As she was closing the door, Griphook opened a door to the left of the bed.

"Ah, Lord Potter, I see that the maid has given you Dinner already."

"Yes, Griphook. How long was I unconscious for?"

"Lord Potter, you have been unconscious for near enough four days."

"FOUR DAYS?"

"Yes Lord Potter, The powers that you contain have never been bound before, and are so rare, we had absolutely no idea how long you would be under for."

"And have all the powers been unlocked successfully?"

"All of your powers have been unlocked, and the blocks on you magic have also been removed. This has had no effect on you what so ever. You are now able to talk to dragons, as well as snakes, you have control over all of the elements, you are a natural vampire, a Metamorphmagus, a multi Animagus, you have control over dragon magic, and have the ability of Phoenix fire. Your ability as a male Veela has not yet matured, and there is nothing we can do about that."

"Griphook, did you say that I am a natural vampire? What exactly do you mean?"

"Lord Potter, I mean that as Lord Dracula, you inherit all of the characteristics of the vampires, without the curse element of it. The original vampires were very much like you are now, but were cursed when they turned a human into one of their own. It's this curse that makes them burn in the sun, and to lose their magic, you on the other hand will keep your magic, and are completely safe in the sun, you won't have the urges to drink blood either, but will still have retractable fangs."

"Ok, fair enough… Can I find books on all of the other powers and abilities that I have Griphook, or will I have to talk to people who have them to find out how they work?"

"Personally, Lord Potter, I would find people who have the same abilities as you, and learn from them, but as some of the powers that you have are so rare, there is no one alive that you can talk to. Thinking about it, I don't think there are any portraits you can talk to either."

"Ok Griphook, can Gringotts find and buy the books for me?"

"Of course Lord Potter, it will have a 5% commission from your vaults. Which topics would you like?"

"Can you find me books on Dracotongue, Parseltongue, elemental magic, Natural Vampires, Animagi, Dragon Magic, Phoenix Fire, Male Veela and any other subject that I may need to know about that I have over looked please."

"Of course Lord Potter. I'll see to it right away."

With that Griphook left the room. Looking around Harry remembered the tray of food that had been left on the table, leaning over he picked it up. Famished, harry attacked the food eating it.

Once he had finished the food, and put the tray back on the table, Harry got out of bed, stretched, and went over to his trunk. Picking it up off the floor, he placed it on his bed, and opened it. Pulling out his clothes he changed into his cousins hand-me-downs.

Looking around, Harry noticed the Page of parchment with his titles and abilities on. Reading down the list of abilities one that he hadn't paid attention to before sprang forth. Sitting down on the bed, Harry wondered what it meant by his nature being "Master Dominant", and why Merlin hadn't told him about it.

[A/N: If people are wondering why Harry has asked for books on subjects that he has already trained on, he is simply trying to keep up appearances, and also so he has the books to reference to if need be.

On another note, unfortunately this is all I have had time for to write and upload. Due to the pressures of school, I am having to abandon this fanfic. Once I the pressures have lifted I may take it back up if no one else has adopted it. If you want to adopt the fic then please PM me, and ask permission. I will send you any files I have and you can take it from there.

Many Thanks,

Lord Potter-Taramasco]


	5. Books, and the start of revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, unless they are completely of my own creation, they all belong to Warner Bros. and J. . If I take any passages from the 'Harry Potter' Books then I will say so, and put in a reference to the page number and book from which it came. The Plot line in this story is completely my own, I have not, and will never, knowingly, or willingly take any other persons plot lines, including J. 's and any other fan fiction authors.

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
$Parseltongue$

₯Dracotongue₯

*The Gods speaking to Harry*

I would like to say that after an absence, I have decided to continue writing this fanfic. Though I am writing, I still have a busy life, and thus may not be able to cope with regular uploads – we will just have to see.

"_If revenge motivates you, go for it! But the main thing is to set your game in order."_

_Viswanathan Anand_

-Books, and the start of revenge—

_Once he had finished the food, and put the tray back on the table, Harry got out of bed, stretched, and went over to his trunk. Picking it up off the floor, he placed it on his bed, and opened it. Pulling out his clothes, he changed into his cousins hand-me-downs._

_Looking around, Harry noticed the Page of parchment with his titles and abilities on. Reading down the list of abilities one that he had not paid attention to before sprang forth. Sitting down on the bed, Harry wondered what it meant by his nature being "Master Dominant", and why Merlin had not told him about it._

Suddenly the door opens emitting Griphook, with another goblin carrying a stack of books. "Here are the books you requested, Lord Potter." Griphook and the goblin placed over 20 books on a table Griphook conjured.

"Griphook, just how many books did you get me." Harry asked.

"21 books Lord Potter. All on the topics you requested, 2 on Dracotongue, 2 on Parseltongue, 5 on elemental magic, 4 on Natural Vampires, 5 on Animagi, 2 on Dragon Magic, 1 on Phoenix Fire, but unfortunately none on Male Veela due to their rarity, my lord."

"Thank you Griphook….. Griphook, I was just looking over this parchment again, what does Master Dominant mean?"

"Well, Lord Potter, Master Dominants are the first level of nine natures. The nature that you have influences your personality, and the reactions of you to people around you. The natures are all normal, and every witch or wizard has one, varying on the scale, with most being switches, the middle level, or the level on either side, being "Dominant" and "Submissive". This, as I have said, will influence your personality, but will also change people's perception of you when it matures. Normally peoples mature when they reach the age of 14, which you will on your birthday this year. Master Dominants are the rarest of natures, as they are the most extreme of natures. Master Dominants have immense control of the lower levels, especially below level 5. People respect Master Dominants, and they will let you get away with a lot more. There are specific laws that Master Dominants are allowed to follow, that supersede the laws currently in existence. Unfortunately, these laws are only available to the ministry when there is a Master Dominant on earth, and as their hasn't been one in over three millennia, no one knows what they are."

"Ok Griphook, where can I go to find these laws? And what did you mean by 'below level 5'?"

"Well, Lord Potter, these laws won't be available to you, or anyone else, until you reach your maturity in three days. Once you have matured, they will be available in the Ministry of Magic, in the Ministers office. As for what I meant by 'below level 5' is that there are nine levels, Master Dominant at the top, and Complete submissive at the bottom. Between the two you have, in order top to bottom, Lord Dominant, Physical Dominant, Dominant, Switch, Loose submissive, submissive, and Lady submissive. Level 5 and below is from the nature of Switch and below. I will get you a book on each nature delivered to my office, as we need to go and talk over the audit conducted on your accounts, Lord Potter."

"Very well Griphook, Thank you for explaining my nature to me. Lead the way."

With that, Harry and Griphook head out of the door, and into the corridor. Out in the corridor, Griphook speaks to the goblin standing by his door in gobbledegook, and the goblin rushes off, supposedly to collect the book.

Harry and Griphook are in Griphook's office, sitting at his desk with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. Griphook pulls out a bundle of parchment.

"Lord Potter, here I hold the results of the audit conducted on your accounts whilst you were asleep. Before I talk them over, I have to ask you one question, did you ever authorise a Mrs Molly Weasley nee Prewitt to take money from your trust vault to the excess, in one transaction, of 5,000 galleons?"

"No Griphook, I have never authorised this."

"In this case Lord Potter, we have a situation on our hands. It would appear that Mrs Weasley has been stealing from you for the last five years, since two years before your 11th birthday."

"I have recently been made aware of this Griphook, and would like for punishment to be withheld for the moment, until I decide otherwise."

Flashback -

Harry and Merlin are sitting at a table in Mount Olympus.

"Harry" Merlin said. "There is something we need to discuss that may be a bit sensitive to you, but needs to be said."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"Well Harry, there is a problem with some people that you consider to be family. Now before you tell me that you would trust them with your life, let me finish. Since your ninth birthday Molly Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Ginevra Weasley have been stilling from your vaults at Gringotts with your key that Dumbledore had copied."

"Merlin, that is preposterous. They would never steal from me, Ron's my best friend, Mrs Weasley is like a mother to me, and Ginny and I love each other."

"This is all a part of Molly Weasley's plan I am afraid harry. She and her two children have, and are, plotting a way of getting a hold of the Potter fortune."

"Merlin, just tell me this, are any of the other Weasleys in on the theft, or is it only those three…_traitors_?"

"Harry, none of the others are involved. Molly has been telling the rest of the family that they got into Hogwarts on sponsorships, and that she has some money from an inheritance of a long lost relative. None of the others are even aware they have access to your funds."

Back In the Land of the living -

"In that case I will leave that in your hands, Lord Potter. We have another case of theft from your funds, by a one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He has been taking artefacts from the Potter, and Gryffindor, vaults. These artefacts have all been verified as being valuable, and, on the most part, belonging to Gryffindor and the other Founders."

"Is there any way of getting these items back from him, Griphook?"

"As a matter of fact, because of the value of the items, your grandfather paid us a large sum of money to have portkeys installed in all of them, in case of theft, so that they could be brought back to the Potter, and Gryffindor vaults."

"Please have them activated Griphook."

"With pleasure, My Lord."

With that, Griphook placed his hand on the orb on his desk, and spoke to it. Elsewhere, in a castle in Scotland, things started to go wrong for the headmaster.

Dumbledore was just about to sit down to dinner at the staff table in the great hall, when suddenly, as he sat down, the large throne that he used as a seat, disappeared. This resulted in him falling to the floor, with a cry coming from Professor McGonagall, whilst he lay there, in a small amount of shock.

"Albus, are you alright?"

"Yes Minerva, I'm perfectly alright, it was just a shock, that is all."

Snape decides this is a good moment to interrupt. "Um… Headmaster, not only has your chair disappeared, but so has all the cutlery, glassware, and tableware from the staff table."

Getting up, Dumbledore noticed this as well, and couldn't help but think what he never wanted to think, 'it looks like Mr Potter has found out about his heritage'.

Whilst this was playing out in the Great Hall, all over the castle, furnishings and objects that Dumbledore had taken from the Potter, and Gryffindor vaults were disappearing, including a number of silver instruments, all located in the headmasters office, all emitting small puffs of smoke.

A/N:

Thank you for reading. Unfortunately, there has been a delay between the last chapter and this one. This, unfortunately, will be a regular occurrence, as I am unable to find loads of time to write, and thus do not have a great turnaround time.

Many thanks for reading, please R&amp;R, and I hope to see you in my next chapter.

Wishing you a great day,

Lord Potter-Taramasco


End file.
